No matter what
by OneXMember
Summary: I have nothing to say but Danny sings no matter what by papa roach


**I own nothing the only thing I own is the idea! Song is No matter what by Papa Roach **

**Danny's prov **

Im going to prom im going alone again but im going sing a song im being dying to sing to sam she will never now it was meant for her. I got in the shower got dress put of some clone which my mom made me do "Ok danny go have fun go pick up sam she doesn't have a ride her parents left to New York and the granny went bowling with friends" my mom said "ok mom bye love you guys!" I yelled running out the door before they can tell me to take my ghost hunting gear.

I flew to sam's house when I got there I saw sam walking out the door I was shocked she wasn't wearing the same thing like last prom she was wearing her hair down she had some lipstick her dress was full black it wasn't puffy it was long it had laces on her waist and it made V shape near her beast I was so dumbstruck I hit a pole and landed right in front of her "ow" was all I said "danny are you ok" I heard sam ask "yah im fine" I said getting up and looking at her I felt my heart stop for a moment great im going to have to see her in that dress all night im dead! "you look nice no wait great" I managed to say I saw a blush crawl up sam's face "Thanks" she said smiling I smiled back "so wanna fly to prom or walk?" I asked

"Fly" she responded I smiled I picked her up bridle style because tucker isn't here it's my chance! I flew off to prom I would sneak glances at her she was beautiful! No words can describe her beauty once we got to school I made sure no one was there and I put sam down (which made me sad) and turned back to Fenton. We smiled and walked inside people where dancing or talking with dates and Mr. Lancer called up the people who were going singing "so wanna go get some punch?" I asked sam trying to break the silent between use she nodded and we went to the punch bowl. "So what do you think oh prom sam?" I asked trying to break the silent again "I think it has too much pink" she said looking around I laughed a little and she punched my arm playfully "Hey lovebirds" I heard tucker say as he walked up to us "were not lovebirds!" both me and sam shouted

"sure" tucker said me and sam where giving him a stern look "Mr. Fenton is up" Mr. Lancer said everyone seemed to stop no one ever heard me sing so I guess that's why I just walked up stage ignoring everyone's stares "is this one going to your girlfriend Mrs. Manson?" Mr. Lancer asked I blushed "first she's not my girlfriend second im just singing this song for fun" I said trying not to blush "if you say so" he said walking off stage the music started to play I waited for the time to sing this is going be hard.

"I need you right here, by my side You're everything I'm not in my life. We're indestructible, we are untouchable Nothing can take us down tonight You are so beautiful, it should be criminal that you could be mine." I sang I looked around I looked at sam it was true it would be criminal that she could be mine she is beautiful the moonlight in her hair and her eyes shining I need her "And we will make it out alive I'll promise you this love will never die! No matter what, I got your back I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that I swear to God, that in the bitter end, We gotta be the last ones standing" I looked around I saw people shocked by my singing I snuck a glance at sam I promised her I will never let anyone hurt her I would take a bullet for her I will I will always love her to

"So believe me when I say, you're the one They'll never forgive us for the things we've done And we will make it out alive I'll promise you this love will never die!" all the ghost want to get sam because she's me weakness they get her I do anything and I will make sure she doesn't get hurt I will never stop loving her "No matter what, I got your back I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that I swear to God that in the bitter end We're gonna be the last ones standing We'll never fall, we'll never fade I'll promise you forever and my soul today No matter what until the bitter end We're gonna be the last ones standing And everybody said that we would never last, And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back It doesn't matter what we do or what we say Cause nothing matters anyway! No matter what, I got your back I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that I swear to God that in the bitter end We're gonna be the last ones standing We'll never fall (We'll never fall) We'll never fade (We'll never fade) No matter what until the bitter end" I sang the last part.

The room burst in claps and cheers I saw sam clapping and smiling and I smiled "So you sure that wasn't meant for your girlfriend" I heard I dark voice say I looked and saw stalker "STALKER!" I shouted growling as well "hello to you to whelp!" he shouted "now let's see if you would really take a bullet for your girlfriend" he said aiming his build in ray to sam my eyes went wide and so did sam's he fired then everything seemed to go in slow motion I ran right in front of sam and I felt a shock go straight threw me "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I shouted a fell to the ground but I still got up weakly and stood in front of sam proactively and growled at him "why do you guys always go after sam?!" I shouted "because she's the key to your weakness whelp" he said blasting me again "DANNY!" I heard sam shout "come whelp can't even protect yourself or your girlfriend" he said then I growled "you know what stalker fuck the secret" I said then I went ghost I heard gasps everywhere but I didn't care.

"Good luck coming back!" I yelled and I did my ghostly wail he went flying I stop I felt like fall down and fainting but I didn't I got thermos and sucked him up the I collapsed on my knees "DANNY" I heard sam yell "im fine sam im just weak right now" I said trying to calm sam down I felt arms wrap around me "no you're not danny look at you" she shouted I felt like fainting but I stayed up with all my might "sam this is what I do daily get hurt to save people right now all I care about is if everyone's ok" I said weakly I started to close my eyes the last thing I heard before blacking out was sam "DANNY!" When I woke up I was in a hospital I tried to get up but I pain stuck my body and I fell back down "danny your awake" I heard someone say I looked and saw sam I smiled "hey sam what happened" I asked she looked at me "you black out after a fight your protected me the whole time then you kinda blackout we took you here by the way thanks for saving me" sam said then I remembered everything "oh yah and now everyone knows im phantom" I said looked at her she nodded I hit my head "its ok danny but why did you shield me why did you do that for me?" sam asked I stopped and looked at her

I motion her to come closer she did and I smiled I did because I love you and I would die for you I would take a bullet for you that song was meant for you" I said without hesitation I saw her smile she hugged me I felt happy "I love you too danny…" I heard sam say I smiled I pulled her from the hug and kissed her it was a sweet soft kiss we brock apart for air we smiled

**A few days later **

"Hey danny hey sam" tucker yelled running down the hall way to us "hey tuck how are you?" I asked "im fine how are you and sam?" he responded I looked at sam and smiled and grabbed her waist and pulled her to my side "much better" I said kissing sam's forehead which earned a giggle from her and tucker smiled "about time"


End file.
